


Лебеди

by Bad_Billy, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Цикл: В мире животных





	Лебеди

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл: В мире животных

Брок Келли знал, что каждый третий уикэнд месяца Джаред Падалеки в сопровождении начальника службы безопасности Джеффри Моргана отправлялся в крохотный городок Серквилл в часе езды к северу от Остина. Третьим всегда был Марк Пеллегрино. Куда именно ездил Падалеки, точно никто не знал, но поговаривали, что не иначе как к любовнице. Брок в Серквилле пару раз бывал проездом, помнил, что из себя представляет этот городок, потому и уверен был, что никакой любовницы у Падалеки там нет. А если бы была, то наверняка первым делом смоталась бы из забытой богом фермерской дыры поближе к цивилизации и богатому покровителю, в Остин. 

Пеллегрино однажды на вопрос, куда и зачем возит шефа, отшутился, что к звездам. С его легкой руки маршрут так и назвали, лениво сплетничая и перемывая начальству кости. Хотя поводов к сплетням тот не давал, ревниво оберегая свою частную жизнь. 

И не сломай Пеллегрино ногу, Брок никогда не узнал бы, куда и зачем ездит Джаред Падалеки. 

В первую поездку Брок выяснил два факта. У его предшественника было хорошее чувство юмора, потому что на воротах ранчо, куда они приехали, висела большая жестяная звезда. Второе — женщины здесь не было ни одной. Брок, собственно, вообще никого не видел. Приехав и высадив Падалеки, они с Джеффри вернулись в Серквилл и остановились в безымянном мотеле на съезде с девяносто пятого шоссе. Но откуда-то Брок знал — не было там женщины, ни молодой, ни старой, никакой. 

Джеффри с утра провел инструктаж, особо подчеркнув, что на месте Брок может смотреть по сторонам и думать, что угодно, но все свои наблюдения и размышления ему лучше оставить при себе. Морган не повышал голос, вообще, как и всегда, был очень вежлив и корректен. Но и дураку стало ясно, что вздумай Брок распустить язык, карьера его закончится, не успев начаться. 

Во вторую поездку Брок, уже в понедельник утром, забирая Падалеки в пять утра со «звездного» ранчо, заметил мужчину. Тот вышел на крыльцо и провожал взглядом уезжавший внедорожник, пока машина не скрылась из виду. Брок даже успел его рассмотреть немного, прежде чем Джеффри, сидящий позади, откашлялся. В зеркале заднего вида глаза Джеффри нехорошо прищурились, и Брок счел за лучшее поумерить любопытство. 

В третий приезд ему довелось побывать в доме — помогал занести багаж — и увидеть незнакомца ближе. Выглядел тот старше Падалеки лет на десять и напомнил Броку знаменитого ковбоя из рекламы Мальборо. Ноги колесом, про такие говорили «родился на лошади, да так с нее и не слез». Шляпа, разбегающиеся лучиками морщины у глаз, шелушащийся нос и словно бы иссеченные сухим ветром щеки под выгоревшей на солнце бородой и, неожиданно, веснушки. Веснушки на лице хозяина, а это был именно хозяин, как будто неразрывно связанный с домом кровными узами, казались удивительно легкомысленными. 

Поездки не зависели от сезона, праздников или загруженности Падалеки. Со временем Брок понял, что рабочий график шефа специально составляли так, чтобы освободить третий уикэнд. Вскоре Пеллегрино наконец сняли гипс, и теперь они попеременно возили Падалеки и Моргана на ранчо. 

Истинная природа отношений между шефом и ковбоем открылась Броку совершенно случайно. В очередной заезд ему пришлось вернуться на ранчо, отвезти коробки, забытые в багажнике. Морган с ним не поехал, но предупредил, что обязательно нужно постучать, дождаться разрешения и только тогда входить. Брок выслушал, согласно кивнул, но пока доехал до места, слова Моргана вылетели из его головы. Потому-то, увидев открытую входную дверь, он беспечно вошел и только собрался окликнуть Падалеки, как из кухни ответом на незаданный вопрос раздался стон. 

Брок, осторожно ступая, сделал пару шагов и заглянул. У широкого кухонного стола спиной к нему стоял ковбой и стонал, как будто из него душу высасывали. Что примерно так и было, потому что на коленях перед ним стоял Падалеки — Брок узнал светло-синие джинсы — и ритмично двигал головой, поглаживая ковбоя по голым бедрам. И сосал так увлеченно, с причмокиванием, что Броку даже немного обидно стало, что ему никто так никогда не сосал. Ковбой что-то прошептал хрипло, дождался, пока Падалеки одобрительно похлопал по обнаженной коже ноги, покрытой рыжеватыми волосками, и притянул его голову ближе, держа за волосы. 

Через полминуты ковбой снова громко и протяжно застонал, и Брок понял, что пора выметаться на улицу. Он бесшумно вышел за дверь, спустился с крыльца на утоптанную землю, поправил заинтересованно привставший член. А пока думал, как и когда звать Падалеки, тот уже вышел из дома и, улыбнувшись, попросил оставить коробки на крыльце.

Всю обратную дорогу Брок видел перед глазами влажные, покрасневшие губы шефа и думал, что все-таки был прав — никакой любовницы у того нет.


End file.
